


Darkening

by emeraldsword



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before Dean arrives, Sam already has an inkling that there's something wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkening

Sam sighed for the third time in as many minutes, and stared unseeingly at the page in front of him. He didn’t know what was _wrong_ with him lately. Everything was coming together, he had a great girlfriend and the opportunity of a lifetime almost within his grasp but things just seemed a little off somehow, he couldn’t quite... He sighed again, and tried to force himself to take in the information on the page in front of. This stuff was important, if he had any hope of passing this interview and doing law at one of the most prestigious schools in the country, he needed to know it. He forced himself to read the first paragraph, trying to ignoring the thrumming through his veins, the feeling in his bones...

The pencil he’d been idly tapping on the side of his book fell to the floor with a clatter, earning him yet another poisonous glare from the girl sitting opposite. Sam gave her an apologetic smile and bent to pick it up. His hand reached out to close around it, he felt the wood under his fingers...and suddenly saw Jess, hair spread out, eyes wide open, on the ceiling with blood dripping.

He must have made some sort of noise, probably when he hit his head extremely hard on the underside of the table.

“What are you _doing?_ ” the girl opposite said in exasperation. Sam stared wildly at her.

“I...” he said helplessly, scrabbling at his books, trying to gather them into some sort of order. She was watching him, a mixture of concern and curiosity in her eyes. He could imagine her telling her friends about this crazy guy she sat near in the library today. “I gotta go,” he said harshly and she sat back, pen in hand and watched him fumble together the rest of his things and practically run out of the door.

Once outside, he sat down on a bench and tried to force his breathing to come back to normal. Dreams, that was all, waking dreams, caused by too much stress or hard work or something. Overactive imagination, and maybe it was only natural that now he'd left the life his father had made for them, left it for good, he'd react against it, working through his issues or something, but there was nothing to worry about because Jess was safe and when he got home she’d be there and they'd go meet some friends and tomorrow, he’d be able to prepare for this damn interview

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for the 40 fandoms in 40 days Lent challenge over on livejournal.


End file.
